Typical electronic devices, such as microprocessors and the like, may require large changes in input current during operation. As components come “online,” current demands may increase dramatically, and similarly, current demands may decrease dramatically as components go “offline.” For example, a Graphics Processing Unit (“GPU”) may utilize a small amount of current most of the time, but may also require a substantial increase in current as a new frame is generated and the appropriate components are brought into operation. If such demands occur and sufficient power is not available, the voltage provided to the components may drop below a critical voltage, thus potentially effecting undesirable operation. As such, typical electric power conversion devices (e.g., voltage regulators) may utilize one or more energy storage devices, such as capacitors and inductors, in order to ensure that enough energy is available to provide the desired current. However, as the storage devices increase in size, the ability to respond quickly is proportionally diminished.